castlestoryguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Quests
Quests are goals in Castle Story, that require you to perform specific tasks and collect Inventory items. Completion of a quest often gives you unique rewards. Level 3 *Wheat Harvest *Corn Supplies *Planting Season *Food Stockpile *The First Caravan end of quest line Level 5 After placing a Watchtower *Basic Construction *Cottage Collections **Build a Cottage **Collect 6 times from Cottages or Farmhouses **800 Coins, 3 Exp ending quests After finding a Skunkupine *Beat Up The Skunkupine! **Craft a Homemade Sword (at the Workshop) **Beat up the Skunkupine **400 Coins, 3 Exp *Legend Of The... Stink-Slayer? **Beat up 5 Skunkupines **2,000 Coins, 8 Exp end of quest line Level 6 A *Building Upgrades **Upgrade a Farmhouse to level 2 **Upgrade a Cottage to level 2 **830 Coins, 3 Exp Level 6 B *Tomatoes For Fun And Profit **Harvest 20 Tomatoes **800 Coins, 5 Exp *Industrial Age **Have 2 Workshops **Report your number of workshops to Old Thomas **600 Coins, 4 Exp Level 7 *Sugar Rush **Harvest 30 Sugar Cane **1,000 Coins, 8 Exp *The Second Caravan **Load 20 Roast Chicken into the caravan wagon. **Load 60 Tomatoes into the caravan wagon. **Load 50 Sugar Cane into the caravan wagon. **Load 12 Hides into the caravan wagon. **Load 10 Furs into the caravan wagon. **12,500 Coins, 20 Exp Level 8 *Mystery Storage? **Build a Storage Cellar **1,000 Coins, 5 Exp *The Baron's Secret Ambition **Ask Old Thomas for advice. **50 Coins, 1 Exp Main Quests Learning To Play Questline The first questline in the game, teaches you about how Castle Story works. Rescuing Old Thomas This questline introduces a goat-cursed Old Thomas, who needs to be rescued. Social Connections Questline This questline teaches you about how the social aspects of Castle Story work. *The Baron's Fame (After Clear The Land) *A Kingdom By Any Other Name (After The Royal Tower) **Pick a name for your kingdom (under Menu and Overview) **Tell your kingdom name to Old Thomas **500 Coins, 1 Exp *Friends Beyond The Wood **Set your StormID (under Menu, Social, & Invite) **Add another ruler as your Neighbor **5 Gems, 5 Exp *News Of The Heir **Ask a Friend to send news by messenger pigeon (and wait for their response) **500 Coins, 3 Exp *A "Down With The Baron" Party *Party Crasher *Join The Minstrels *Last Performance Rescuing Ivy See Rescuing Ivy Questline for more information. Rescuing Thurston See Thuston the Knight Questline for more information Thurston's Fort * Defeating Peril * Liege's Trust * Drowning Sorrows * A Knight's Past * Royal Defender Forging Excalibam * Secrets of Mithril * Forging Excalabam Princess Sabina Faire Questline * A Mysterious Song * Hungry For Freedom * Discriminating Tastes * Cutting Loose * Chivalrous Methods * My Hero * Contrite Knight * The Legend Of Princess Faire * Sabina's Tale, Part 1 * Cutting It Close * Solvent Solutions * The Legend Continues * Sabina's Tale, Part 2 * Still Caged * Fate Of A Princess * Sabina's Tale, Part 3 * The Magic Scissors * Love and Trust Sabina's Moving In * Strictly Ornamental * Heart Of The Sands * Sabina's House * A Grateful Princess Glimmergate Part 1 # Only In Fairy Tales # Role Playing Adventure # The Glimmergate # Lady Greselda # High Maintenance # Beyond the Glimmergate # Legendary Key Scroll # Enchanted Minerals # Key of Doors # Typical Baron Part 2 # Acting Chops # Rotten Tomato # Monkey In The Middle # Summoning the Golems # Ruler Must Haves # Wicked Ride # Mirror, Mirror # On The Wall # Ivy Saves The Day # Thurstons Bravery # Night Glimmer Sword # Rock Smash # Allergic to Light # Day Glimmer Sword # Evil Queen Showdown # Under Key and Lock Part 3 #Shut the Door #Sabina's Play Debut #The Grand Trolling #Emo - tional Greselda #No place to go #Fashion Police #Specific Taste Lady Greselda See Lady Greselda Questline for more information. Royal Maze Garden Questline See Royal Maze Garden Questline for more information. The Blythewood Sapling See Blythewood Sapling Questline for more information. The Troll Tribe See Troll Tribe Questline for more information. The Faerie Respite See Faerie Respite Questline for more information. Adamant Alchemy Questline *Adamant Alchemy **Discover Adamant (at the Potion Shop) ***5 Mysterious Venom, 20 Troll Essence, 1 Golden Apple **2,900 Coins, 9 Exp, 1 Poison Apple *A Witch And A Half **Discover Adamant (at the Potion Shop) ***60 Red Peppers, 20 Rat Tails, 20 Red Fish, 3hrs **2,900 Coins, 9 Exp, 1 Ivy's Hot Sauce *What Does It Matter? **Discover Adamant (at the Magic Forge) **5 Golden Nugget, 50 Coal, 50 Silver Ore **2,900 Coins, 9 Exp *So Far Fetched **Discover Adamant (at the Potion Shop) *** 20 Manticore Whiskers. 10 Dragon Scales. 1 Enchanter's Essence, 4 hrs **2,900 Coins, 9 Exp, unlocks Mythic Essence *Tell One, Tell All **Visit 50 Community members in Social (NOT Neighbors). **Visit a Lvl 5 Cottage. **Visit Old Thomas's House. **2,900 Coins, 9 Exp *Just Discovered Fire. **Discover Adamant (at the Magic Forge) ***40 Glimmer Shards, 40 Glimmer Fragments, 20 Mithril, 1 day **2,900 Coins, 9 Exp Meeting Belladonna Belladonna Part 1 *Hello, Belladonna **Trade With Belladonna x 1 ***15 Living Wood, 30 Mushrooms, 15 Rat Tails, 5hrs at the Royal Exchange **1,400 Coins, 5 Exp *Through the Grapevine **Find Lady Greselda ***Collect from Lady Greselda's Castle **Check Greselda's Garden ***Collect from Greselda's Dark Beautiful Garden **1,400 Coins, 5 Exp *Gifts for Bella **Send Belladonna Dark Plants ***Send Belladonna Plants, trade at the Royal Exchange ****10 Glimmer Trap Plants, 6 Glimmer Pitcher Plants, 1 Glimmer Rafflesia, 5hrs **1,400 Coins, 5 Exp *Wish You Were Here ** Give Belladonna's Inscription ** 1,400 Coins, 5 Exp *Sister, Sister ** Give Belladonna's Inscription x 20 ** 10 Gems, 5 Exp Non-Story Quests The Secrets of Glimmerwood Magic * Faerie Magic * Paranoia * Ivy's Experiment This is the questline that creates the Purple Cow. The Baron's Birthday * Breakfast Of Champions * Party Planning * The Perfect Gift Getting the Fruit Crate Trade * Micro-Managing * What Gold Can't Buy * The Extravagant Picnic * A King's Appetite A Pet for Ivy * A Friendly Skunkupine * Really Didn't Mean To * How Can You Be So Heartless? * Daddy Thurston * Obedience Training * Gnawed Out * You Can't Sit With Us * A Spoonful of Syrup * Young, Wild, and Free Sir Pigglesworth * Sir Pigglesworth * A New Home * Sir Pigglesworth Says Hello The Fruit Trees After collecting an orange Ivy gives you the recipe for Orange Cobbler: * Ambitious Oranges ** Balanced Breakfast After collecting an apple you and Ivy argue over an appropriate recipe for Apple Pies: * (Skunkless) Apple Pies After collecting a lemon you decide to make Lemonade. * Ice-Cold Lemonade Tabernum Research * Tabernum Research: Agriculture * Tabernum Research: Aquifers * Tabernum Research: Alchemy * Tabernum Research: Anatomy The Tournament (One Year Anniversary Event) # One Year Anniversary # Just Jousting You! # Preparing The Hearty Feast # Rumor Has It # Thomas' Grand Blueprint # Tavern Etiquette # I Scream For Ice Cream # Skunku-pie Free Event # Jousting Food List # Jousting Materials List # Putting It All Together # The Jousting Arena # For Glimmerwood # Cold Metal Feet # Rooty Beers # Chill Out Potion # Souspine Chef Ivy # 300 Knights # The First Match # Intermission One # The Second Match # Intermission Two # The Final Match # Champion Thurston Two Year Anniversary Event #Monsters at an Exhibition #Wild Kingdom Quests from Unknown Questlines * Micro-Managing * Trials And Tribute * Ship Out The Goodies! * A Golden Trade * Excalibam Instructions *''more quests'' Holiday Quests Holiday Quests are quests built around a holiday or event. They are usually limited quests. Category:Quests